


Are You Kidding?

by orphan_account



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU in which shit isn't bad because i love guilty gear but i hate angst so haha here have smthin where Raven and Asuka fuck because that after story scene was pretty fucking gay so you cant convince me they're not fucking





	Are You Kidding?

**Author's Note:**

> they might be ooc. I dont care. Let them fuck 2k18

"Raven. I  _refuse_ to-" a soft voice is cut off by a quiet yelp as a pair of hands snake around a lithe waist.

"Relax. Don't you want to feel good?" Raven whispers into Asuka's ear, tongue wet with saliva as it slides along the curve of his earlobe. Asuka stifles a whine, before his expression becomes indignant.

"I'm  _serious._ " he attempts to sound commanding, but for some reason it doesn't come as easy as it usually does. Raven proceeds to laugh at him.

"You always are. That's why I'm trying to help you loosen up..." his hand reaches for the top of Asuka's head, and he allows the tips of his fingers to rub behind the small red cat ears. Asuka blushes, trying his best not to melt into the touch. "Cute..." Raven mutters before reaching out to nibble on the other one.

"I'm telling you to stop this- ah..." he almost purrs as Raven continues to scratch behind his cat ears. He feels himself relaxing against Raven's chest, and immediately goes to swat his hands away. One step ahead of him, Raven grips his wrist in a tight hold, rendering the movement useless.

"I know you're very well versed in magic, that I can't deny...but you're a bit lacking in the physical strength department. So if you would care not to struggle, it'd make things easier."

Loathe to admit it, Asuka still attempts to move, but he can barely even budge. Raven goes back to scratching behind his cat ears and he truly purrs this time, nuzzling into Raven's hand against his better judgement.

"That's better...you're much cuter this way too." Raven says, before taking his lips into a filthy, rough kiss. The heat between them raises tenfold and Asuka can already tell from the look in Raven's eyes that he's excited.

Why is he even letting this happen?

"No, I'm...-uh," he groans as a hand suddenly reaches down to his crotch. "That's besides the point...!"

"So you're not denying that you're cute? That's even cuter."

"Weren't we talking about something actually  _important_!?"

"Oh yeah...that," Raven pauses, making eye contact with him. The heat in his eyes is undeniable. "You're still talking. Can't have that now, can we?"

"I don't understand wha-" he silences himself as Raven pulls himself into his lap. Its actually quite comfortable, but he has no intention of mentioning it out loud.

"Comfortable, right?" Raven crows, and Asuka flushes red, eyes narrowing. "You don't have to answer. Not right now." he says nonchalantly as if his hands  _aren't_ sliding underneath Asuka's multiple layers of clothing, as if his long nimble fingers  _aren't_ teasingly rubbing and twisting Asuka's nipples, as if his lips  _aren't_ connected to Asuka's neck, sucking a nice purple spot into his pale skin.

He can no longer hold in his moan, and when Raven tugs his nipples roughly, he finally comes undone, leaning backwards into Raven as he pants heavily. Raven giggles almost juvenilely.

"You're like a needy whore. I like it."

"Shut...up..." his words end on a whimper when Raven licks along the area of his neck that he's already claimed.

"You can't make me. And its not like you want me to either."

Asuka can feel Raven's hips starting to move in long, languid strokes. He almost sighs a breath of relief; Raven is probably not interested in actually fucking him senseless.

That's...not quite right.

"By the way we both know you're a prude, so I'll only go a few rounds. I might get a little worked up though...so no guarantee."

Of course. Raven's sexual drive was absolutely ridiculous.

He has no time to protest as he feels moist fingers sliding into his emtrance with little resistance. He gasps, leaning forward as some sort of reprieve, but Raven pulls him back, securing him against his chest.

"What are you-"

"I'm not going easy on you this time." he emphasizes by hooking his fingers deep, and Asuka hisses, in both pain and pleasure. He attempts to glimpse at Raven's expression, but is too distracted by the ever so constant push and pull of his fingers. Raven finally eases up on him and he falls forward, weak-kneed, his hands behind the only thing able to keep him up. Raven curves over him, his coat swooping over him like wings. Asuka now realizes that they're both mostly fully clothed.

He clenches his eyes shut, panting, expecting Raven to absolutely destroy him.

He doesn't.

"Sorry about this. We'll get started soon enough. I..." Raven murmurs, securing himself with Asuka's torso before beginning to hump him.

"What are you- are you some rabbit in heat!?"

"Raven...to be exact. Just a little something to get the juices flowing. You're cute like this, but I don't want to fuck you like this. You need something more humiliating."

"T-then what exactly do you think this is!?" he exclaims, but a particular thrust causes Raven to rub right against his balls, and he cries out, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to move back.

"You see? Just enjoy the ride. You ask too many questions." Raven increases his pace, shaking Asuka as he thrusts desperately. Asuka finally,  _finally_ gives in as he cums, his cock twitching as he groans. Raven cums too, and he can feel it mix in with some of his own semen. He finally collapses, shaken, and he's lost all protest, even when Raven begins to carefully remove his pants and other clothing. He lets Raven undress him, but raises a tired brow when Raven throws back on his large overcoat. It reaches mid thigh, and he can't help but feel lewd when he sees his bare legs peeking out from under his signature cloak.

He's in Raven's lap again, and as Raven sits him down, he easily slides himself into Asuka, his girth and length posing a real challenge for him.

"Ah...you're...so tight..." he sounds estatic as he begins to fuck him. He's ashamed by how loud he's moaning, his head thrown back as Raven doesn't let up for a second. His thrusts do begin to slow, however.

He feels Raven's arms hook under his thighs before spreading his legs apart obscenely wide.

"What are you-nhn!" he whines as Raven thrusts into him harshly, rendering him near speechless save for his needy cries.

"Don't...question it...just enjoy it.." Raven growls, slamming into him so hard that he begins to bounce on his lap. His cock twitches painfully, ready to burst with cum from the pressure that's quickly building in his abdomen. He tries to tell Raven to slow down, desperately clawing at Raven's thighs, but it only seems to spur him on when couple with his slurred, needy cries.

"H-How can I en-" he cries out even louder as Raven angles himself perfectly, aimed directly at his prostate.

"I said...no questions...just...enjoy the ride..." he thrusts harder and harder until Asuka can only beg for him to ease up, even if only a little bit. Contrary to...everything, Raven goes even harder, gripping Asuka's cock and make him come so hard that light flashes behind his eyes for a split second. And Raven still refuses to relent, gripping the soft flesh of his thighs and thrusting, moaning filthy things into his ear as he finishes, pumping Asuka full of his cum until he's forced to pull out, his come spilling out in what seems like bucketfulls. Asuka gives a weak whine as Raven plunges his fingers back in, delighting in the filthy squelching sound it makes.

"You ready for round two?" he asks, chipper as ever. Asuka can barely move, let alone answer, but Raven takes his silence as a yes. He was always good at reading him anyways.

He allows Raven to lift him back into his lap. What he doesn't eexpect is for Raven to make him loop his arms over his shoulders, pulling him even closer than their previous position.

"I'll go slow this time." the sentence is soft but his expression is sinister. Asuka is a patient man, yet in current circumstances, he's rather impatient.

When he comes this time around, its a bit less satisfying and a lot more infuriating.

Raven's movements are practiced; he's had lots of years to gain experience and even more to hone his prowess. He glides in nice and easy, rocking his hips almost lazily, yet slowly dragging the tip of his cock against his prostate slowly and torturously. Its no surprise that Asuka is already moaning, face buried in Raven's neck as he comes, splattering the front of his clothes. Raven keeps going, the infuriatingly slow glide of his hips, that Asuka even chances trying to push himself down to meet them. Raven slows down even more, chuckling darkly at Asuka's frustrated whimper.

"You're asking for it, y'know."

"And I'm well aware of your answer. Please get it over with."

"Get it over with? Don't you like savoring these moments?"

"What exactly do I have to say to you for you to get the message? I want you to- _oh fuck,_ " he melts as Raven thrusts deeply, the loud squelch of cum from before coupled with the sound of Raven's sizeable balls slapping heavily against him with every thrust drives him insane.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Raven leans them forward, Asuka's back against the ground as he prompts him to wrap his legs around his waist. Asuka chokes, nearly gagging for air desperately as Raven plunges two fingers into his mouth. Reason out the window, he reciprocates, smothering them with his own saliva. Its filthy, disgusting, and he wouldn't even dare do this if Raven had prompted it a bit earlier, but there was no way he could possibly deny it now.

"Y-You're- _fuck-_ absolutely i-i-insatiable you i-in- _YES-_  insufferable, horny, perverted- _harder, oh fuck_ -shitty excuse of a raven...!" his moans disagree with his words, and if anything it only seems to spur Raven on, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his eyes glint mischievously, fucking even harder into Asuka. He can't deny that he loves when Asuka insults him. Even hotter when Asuka curses at him. Its almost a game to him, unravelling him thread by thread.

"Am I?" he grins as a particular thrust makes Asuka begin to cry, eyes fluttering shut.

"Mhm..fuck, y-yes...you- ahhhhhh fuck..." he trails off, shuddering as he claws at Raven's back, one more orgasm tearing through him. Nothing but a small spurt manages to come out, his cock bobbing desperately, trying to release what little semen it still can.

"...so cute..." Raven mumbles, hand gripping Asuka's cock and jerking it, even though its beginning to go limp. Asuka groans indignantly, thrashing as he moans tiredly. Raven antagonizes him a bit longer before letting up. He lets out a surprised grunt however, when Asuka sits up quietly, still shaking, before leaning against Raven and letting his head thump against Raven's chest.

* * *

"Want to go for a round two?"

"Don't even think about it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> they fucked. The end


End file.
